Hello, Goodbye
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: This one-shot comes after Full House and before It's a Small World (which is Full House's sequel). Please read this before you go on to It's a Small World. Reviews would be loved.


Hello, Goodbye  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
AN: If you wanted a sequel to Full House, this is it! Well, this is the one shot that connects Full House to it's sequel: It's a Small World!  
  
I watched in anger as the dragon-youkai, Kokushibyou, chased Kagome through the woods.  
  
The dragon had smelled the Shikon no Tama's scent on her, even though she didn't possess it. The scent had somehow lingered on her hanyou body.  
  
'If you touch one hair on her head, I swear, I'll slice you into pieces from head to toe.." I thought, unconsciously baring my fangs as I ran after them. Inu Yasha and the rest of them had been tied up to a tree with incredibly strong rope, I didn't pay any attention to them..I had better things to do right now.  
  
'I can't always help him..stupid kid..' I thought in disgust as I chased after the dragon.  
  
I jumped in front of Kokushibyou and grabbed her around her slim waist.  
  
"Hang on.." I whispered in her ear as I took off at full speed with her in my arms and jumped to take to the air.  
  
"You think you can escape me?" the dragon roared taking flight with its puny little wings.  
  
It made me wonder how those tiny wings could support such a huge thing.  
  
I drew Toukijin and quietly waited for Kokushibyou to approach me so I could slice its ugly head off..  
  
I felt Kagome shaking with fear  
  
"Sesshou?" she asked weakly.  
  
I turned to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you.." I whispered.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
I put Kagome down.  
  
"Run!" I shouted after her.  
  
She immediately ran to where the rest of the gang was tied up to a tree with a strong rope that even Inu Yasha could no sever; I hadn't have the time to free them either.  
  
I immediately ran towards Kokushibyou and tried to divert his attention from Kagome to me.  
  
He laughed. "Sesshoumaru..you think you can use yourself as a diversion from her? Shiroakuma! (White Devil)"  
  
Kokushibyou opened his jaws and a smaller, white dragon appeared and flew after Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" I screamed.  
  
Her terrified scream repeated itself over and over within my mind, and within a few seconds, it was over.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed as hot, wet tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, which were rapidly turning red.  
  
That was when I lost control.  
  
My body transformed faster than it had ever before, I couldn't control, I couldn't think, and I attacked Kokushibyou and Shiroakuma madly.  
  
I was in a rage where I couldn't think strategically.  
  
I slashed and bit, nothing registered themselves to my mind, not pain, fear, or sadness..just anger.  
  
I was dripping blood from a two dozen mortal wounds when I was done with Kokushibyou, but I still had Shiroakuma to deal with.  
  
"You bastard.." I growled as I charged carelessly at the white dragon.  
  
Shiroakuma dealt a blow with razor sharp claws that complete severed off my left arm. I could feel myself start to fall..with one last fleeting attack, I charged at Shiroakuma and dove my claws straight through the bastard. I felt a huge explosion and soon I was flying..then all I knew was black.  
  
***  
  
I gasped, eyes glued to the scene, where my friend and brother lay dead.  
  
When Sesshoumaru had killed Shiroakuma, the explosion had blown up the tree we were on, and the rope was cut.  
  
I walked silently to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's bodies.  
  
I gently picked up Kagome. Her blood seeped into my clothes.  
  
"Kagome.." I sighed gently. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kikyou asked me.  
  
"Kagome's dead.." I replied softly as I leaned into Kikyou's warm embrace.  
  
Sango stood next to me silently, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome.." Miroku whispered.  
  
I gently put Kagome back on the floor and walked over to Sesshoumaru, who had transformed back to his human form after his death.  
  
A gleam on his side caught my eye.  
  
Tenseiga.  
  
I picked up the sword.  
  
'Wasn't this the sword that was supposed to heal instead of hurt?' I thought.  
  
I glanced back at Sesshoumaru's body, and I saw what I hadn't seen before.  
  
Tiny demons had gathered on Sesshoumaru's body and were slowly eating him.  
  
"Bastards! Get off!" I yelled as I swiped at them with Tenseiga. They screamed and disappeared.  
  
"Inu Yasha, who are you talking to?" Miroku asked, looking at me puzzled.  
  
I heard a groan coming from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You're alive?" I asked kneeling down beside him.  
  
He looked at me, puzzled.  
  
"Who are you? Who is Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Don't play games!" I snarled.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You honestly don't know who you are Sesshoumaru?" I asked, looking at him, astonished.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Is that my name?" he asked me.  
  
We all gawked at him.  
  
"Uh..yes, that is." I said  
  
"Oh." He glanced as himself. "I'm all bloody! What happened?" he asked looking around at the dead dragons and all of us curiously.  
  
I got up with Tenseiga.  
  
'He had lost his memory..' I thought as I saw the demons on top of Kagome's body.  
  
I slashed at them and Kagome woke up.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Ow.." She said rubbing her head.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried as she hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
Kagome looked at the woman hugging her strangely.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"They loose their memory once they are revived." Miroku stated.  
  
I looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting up and looking at Toukijin.  
  
'This is going to be a long day..' I thought.  
  
***  
  
I lay there, stunned, as I stared at the night sky.  
  
'I was dead? How? What is this strange feeling within me?' I asked myself.  
  
I look around me and hear the soft breathing from my sleeping "friends".  
  
'It's not like I don't like them, but I'm still a little uneasy around them.' I decided. 'Why is there this weird gap? It feels as if something is missing from my life..' I thought. 'But the weird thing is..'  
  
I looked down at my chest.  
  
'It's coming from my heart..am I in love? Rather, _was_ I in love?'  
  
I looked over to the sleeping girl that was also revived with me.  
  
Kagome.  
  
'Is it possible? I was dead..'  
  
I shook my head.  
  
'Stop thinking those thoughts! Don't you remember? You're Sesshoumaru! Lord of the Western Lands!' I thought. 'At least that's what Inu Yasha told me..' I thought bitterly. 'I wonder..is this all a sick joke? Was I really dead?'  
  
I tried to think back before today..what happened yesterday.  
  
All I could think of was white..  
  
I couldn't even remember my parents..where I got my sword, Toukijin..anything..  
  
I noticed Inu Yasha watching me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
I ignored his critical stare and was eventually lulled back into sleep by the soft breathing of my comrades.  
  
***  
  
I woke up, taking note of my surroundings.  
  
"Oy! Kagome."  
  
'Kagome..oh yeah, that's me..' I thought as I turned to face Inu Yasha.  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked me, moving closer.  
  
I couldn't help but feel more comfortable around him than Sesshoumaru.  
  
'His nature is so much more friendly than his brother's, even if he is a little hot headed, he still is a great person on the inside..' I thought smiling.  
  
"Nothing.." I whispered. I moved closer.  
  
"You should get some sleep Kagome.." He whispered.  
  
"I can't sleep..you should get sleep.." I sighed. "The stars are so bright tonight.." I breathed gazing at the night sky, which was littered with bright dots.  
  
I began to fall for Inu Yasha.  
  
***  
  
Soon, he was all I could think about..it became a deep love, far beyond friendship.  
  
***  
  
I had to tell Inu Yasha my feelings.  
  
"Inu.." I started.  
  
Kikyou came over and sat down next to us.  
  
She stared at me.  
  
"I love you Inu.." I whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he nearly choked.  
  
He looked between me and Kikyou.  
  
Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes, and my vision became blurry.  
  
"Oh..I see..I think I should go home now.." I whispered getting my stuff and running off to the well.  
  
He never stopped me..  
  
***  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru? We're going back to the future..we'll meet up with you there ne?" Miroku and Sango said.  
  
"Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked alarmed.  
  
"I have to find Kagome.." Sango whispered, casting a strange glance at Kikyou.  
  
As they all waved goodbye, a bright star twinkled in the distance.  
  
AN: haha, that was a strange story, but it wrapped up all loose ends between Full House and It's A Small World. It's a Small World is the Full House's sequal!! ^_~ Happy reading! 


End file.
